banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Gruntilda's Broomstick
Gruntilda's Broomstick is a recurring object in the Banjo-Kazooie series. It usually serves as Gruntilda's primary mode of transportation. Grunty has gone through several Broomsticks throughout the series, each with different functions and designs. The most recognizable and well-known Broomstick is arguably the one from the original Banjo-Kazooie. It had green eyes and no lines except an occasional grunt. After being merely referenced to in Banjo-Tooie, the next time a Broomstick appeared was in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, where it appeared, updated, as a powerful mechanical doomsday-device-like vehichle to fit the game's gimick and concept. Games ''Banjo-Kazooie'' Gruntida's Broomstick only has one simple task; to carry Grunty's considerably heavy weight from place to place. The Broom is first used by Grunty to fly from her tower and kidnap Tooty. After being absent for the near-entirety of the game, it reappears after Grunty loses the mini game where she rides into the room that leads to the top. Then we will meet the broom again in the final battle to serve Gruntilda by swooping down to attack Banjo and Kazooie. humorously, when the Broomstick stops, it begins smoking and sputtering, forcing Gruntilda to begin smacking it like a disabled car to restart it (which is the duo's chance to attack). Later in the battle, she uses it to stay out of reach from most of the duo's attacks, but, after being struck by all 4 Jinjo Statues, the Broomstick is destroyed, exploding into splinters, grounding Gruntilda in the process. This particular Broom's name is revealed by Brentilda to be either The Super Gutlifter Pro, The Lardmaster 2000, or The Rough Rider Deluxe, depending on the save file. A painting of the Broom also appears in Mad Monster Mansion's dining room as one of the seven pictures ''Banjo-Tooie After his first defeat, Klungo runs back to Gruntilda, asking her to punish him by giving him more beatings with her Broomstick. It is unknown if this is the previous broom, rebuilt, or just a new one. Either way, the Broomstick mentioned is not visible at all during the game, nor is it referenced to later on; although, Klungo during each reappearance does show various bruises, bandages, and wounds, indicating that he was beaten up by the Broomstick. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts In ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, Grunty takes to the air in a vehicle modled after a broomstick in the final battle. The battle encompasses a total of five vehicles, with the broomstick being the last (and thus most difficult) in her arsenal. The broom is equipped with a Laser and a Clockwork Kaz, making it a very dangerous monstrosity. Also, it has two Mumbo Bombo's (on both fuel's both sides) and Piddles making mischief with an Egg Turret. Aside from its weapons, the Broom is very fast and nimble, making it very hard to damage. These factors easily make it the most difficult and time-consuming part of the challenge. However, as to defeat Grunty you need to knock she off her seat, this becomes the vehicle which has less protection on Dingpot (helping, if your vehicle is stable, to defeat her with ease). Gallery de:Gruntilda's Besenstiel Category:Vehicles Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters